


Into the Mainframe

by firstlovelatespring



Category: Leverage
Genre: Can You Tell the Author Works in IT, Everyone is an Enemy When You're Eliot Spencer, Hacking, Loose Definition of the Word 'Enemies', Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/pseuds/firstlovelatespring
Summary: Eliot rolls up his sleeves and sits down in front of the computer. “I’m in the server room. Hardison, tell me what to do.”





	Into the Mainframe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).

> Thanks to [idkimoutofideas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas) for looking this over!

“I’m in,” Eliot says into his comm.

“You’re supposed to wait until you hacked something to say that,” comes Parker’s voice in his ear. It sounds like she’s eating some kind of chewy candy back at the apartment. Twizzlers, maybe.

Eliot rolls up his sleeves and sits down in front of the computer. “Fine, I’m in the server room. Hardison, tell me what to do.”

“Did I tell you to sit down at the computer?” Hardison says.

“What, you want me to hack standing up? Is that how you computer nerds get your exercise?”

“Dude, I don’t even have time to unpack what you just said right now. Take the laptop and go over to the main switch.”

Eliot’s been briefed enough to know Hardison means the rectangular box mounted on a rack in the center of the room, not the panel of light switches by the door. He rests the laptop on top of the switch. “Alright.”

“What’s the model? Is it a 3560?”

Eliot tells him. Hardison laughs, like this is too easy. “These big companies drop millions on security, and they don’t even update their network. It’s not even supported by the manufacturer anymore,” he explains. “This baby went end of life last year!”

Parker snorts over the comm. “Ha! End of life!” Swedish fish, Eliot decides. And if he has no idea what Hardison is talking about, there’s no way Parker does either. It’s a little weird when she pretends to get Hardison’s tech jokes. A little weird, and a little cute. The Parker hallmark.

“Okay,” Eliot growls, “so how do I take down the network?”

“It’s easy,” Hardison promises. He takes Eliot through it without much event, initiating a hard reset of the switch to bypass security measures, and then wiping its configuration. It won’t knock out the network forever, but it should take it down long enough for Nate and Sophie to get what they need.

“Okay, done.”

“You’re in,” Parker says.

“Babe, there’s not really anything to get _in_ to,” Hardison corrects gently, and then he starts to explain about uplinks and crosslinks and DHCP and—

“Hardison.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“You know you love it.”

Eliot grins, walking out of the building past two security guards that have been knocked out cold. He absolutely does.


End file.
